


bite your tongue and choke yourself to sleep

by queenalinastarkov



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Not Beta Read, pre-catrademption, super super short, these gays are angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenalinastarkov/pseuds/queenalinastarkov
Summary: Adora spends some time thinking about Catra and where exactly everything went wrong.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 13





	bite your tongue and choke yourself to sleep

Its a quiet sort of anger. She was a blank slate on the best of days, a mad-lib you'd fill in at your own peril. For others, anyhow. I was never any good at puzzles--I never had the patience--but I always could figure her out. Even so, her rage was a palpable thing--like a noxious gas filling the room slowly enough that by the time you notice something is wrong, you're already dead. 

If I hadn't known her better, I wouldn't have noticed the sharp set of her jaw or the way her hands shook like what she was feeling was too much for her slender body to handle. But I did know her. I'd known her for all my life--the parts that mattered-- and I saw all of these; I saw the way her hands shook and the set of her jaw. I saw the blue of her eyes turn black and that half-snarl that caught in the back of her throat. 

She'd been angry with me hundred, thousand, million times, but never like this. I knew then that there was no going back, but every glance, every look still burned. Go back, the little traitor somewhere in my chest whispered. The shame burns through me every time I remember how close I came to listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Just couldn't stop thinking about these two so eh here you go. I just want more content (pls give us a she ra movie)!! Its super short cause I wrote it during class lol. Please leave a review!!


End file.
